womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Manchester City W.F.C.
Gavin Makel | manager = Nick Cushing | league = FA WSL | season = 2016 | position = 1st | website = http://www.mcfc.co.uk/teams/women | pattern_la1 = _mancity1617h | pattern_b1 = _mancity1617H | pattern_ra1 = _mancity1617h | pattern_sh1 = _mancity1617h | pattern_so1 = _mancity1617h | leftarm1 = 71AFFA | body1 = 71AFFA | rightarm1 = 71AFFA | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = FFFFFF | pattern_la2 = _mancity1617a | pattern_b2 = _mancity1617A | pattern_ra2 = _mancity1617a | pattern_sh2 = _mancity1617a | pattern_so2 = _mancity1617a | leftarm2 = 000026 | body2 = 000026 | rightarm2 = 000026 | shorts2 = 000026 | socks2 = FFFF00 |current = 2016 Manchester City W.F.C. season }} Manchester City Women's Football Club (formerly Manchester City Ladies F.C.) are an English women's football club affiliated with Manchester City FC, an English football club based in Manchester, who play mainly in the Barclays Premier League. History Manchester City Ladies was formed in November 1988, playing their first match against Oldham on Boundary Park's artificial pitch. City won the friendly 4–2 and joined the North West Women's Regional Football League the following season. During 2000–01, the club experienced the most successful season in its history, with four teams winning their respective leagues, one successful in a league and cup double and the under-13's completing a treble. Season 2002–03 proved to be another successful campaign, with first team finishing mid-table and consolidating their position at this level, while the under-12's won their league without dropping a single point. This was followed in 2003–04 when the under-13's won the Tameside League and Cup double, narrowly missing out in the final of the League Cup. Following on, the under-13 team competing in the following season (2004–05) had a clean sweep of the honours, winning the treble. In 2003 the club achieved The FA Charter Standard Club award for both junior and adult sections. In 2007/08 now former manager Leigh Wood was appointed which proved to ignite an upturn in the Ladies fortunes. With constant improvement season on season the 2011–12 Season proved to be the most successful yet, with the title run in during 2010–11 proving to be very close with City just missing out. The following season despite losing their opening 3 fixture Wood guided City to top spot in the Premier League Northern Division, winning 1–0 against Sporting Club Albion on 22 April 2012 to secure promotion to the National Division for the first time in their history, going on a club record unbeaten 14 game run in the process. With the announced expansion of the Women's Super League competition – the top level of women's football in England – to an 18-team, two-tiered league system, Manchester City Ladies were revealed to have entered the bidding to join the expanded league, bidding for a place in either division. To some surprise and controversy, on 26 April City Ladies were announced to have been reassigned to the new first division of the WSL, replacing established team Doncaster Rovers Belles, who were downgraded to the second division and were the only team to lose their top division status. In anticipation of their first WSL season the club began a complete renovation of the playing squad, signing a number of England internationals and promising players, including the likes of England goalkeeper Karen Bardsley, 74-times capped midfielder Jill Scott and new club captain Steph Houghton, intending to make an impression on the league from the start. On 23 January 2014, the club was relaunched with a minor renaming to Manchester City Women's Football Club, ready for the new season. Nick Cushing was appointed first team manager, with Leigh Wood moving to 1st team head coach. In August 2014, following the successful restructure of the Development Squad and Youth Section, Wood's contract was terminated by the club and latterly former assistant manager Kevin Sims also followed. Following a poor start to the season in 2015, City Women returned from the summer break for the Women's World Cup a different side, with England's third-place finish seemingly rejuvenating both players and fans. Embarking on a 13-match unbeaten run, including 12 wins, the club turned its bottom-half league form into a late challenge for the title, losing out only on the last day of the season. Despite their disappointment, the runners-up position was enough to secure them European football for the first time in their history. As they embarked on their late-season surge, City also broke the league attendance record not once but twice. Stadium Since the opening of Academy Stadium directly across the Ashton New Road and Alan Turing Way from the City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester City Women have been based at the training complex's 7,000 capacity stadium in tandem with the men's academy's senior side. The stadium has on three occasions since the middle of 2015 set an attendance record for a FA WSL league game. Prior to moving into Academy Stadium, the women's side were based in the Manchester Regional Athletics Arena. Affiliation With Manchester City F.C. For most of their history, MCWFC have had an affiliation with Manchester City, while remaining outside of its corporate structure. Replica kits of the men's team were still worn and the team was financially supported by the professional side, yet organisationally it was left to run itself. The women's club is now part of Manchester City Football Club proper. Following an announcement on 28 August 2012, Manchester City Ladies became an official part of the club under a new formal agreement. Consequently the women's side shares not only corporate links and resources with the male team but also their training facilities, as well as being included in the marketing and social media of the Premier League side. Honours * FA Womens Super League 1: ** Champions (1): 2016 ** Runners-Up (1): 2015 * FA Womens Premier League Northern Division: ** Champions (1): 2011/12 * FA Womens Cup: ** (Best) Semi-Finalists (1) 2016 * '''FA Womens Super League 'Continental' Cup: ** Winners (2): 2014, 2016 European record Current squad Out on loan Former players For details of current and former players, see Category:Manchester City W.F.C. players. Current technical staff Records *Record attendance: 4,096 vs Chelsea, FA WSL 1, 25 September 2016Man City Women make history and become Women's Super League champions for first time Manchester Evening News, 25 September 2016 References External links * Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:Association football clubs established in 1988 Category:Women's football clubs in England Category:Sport in Manchester Category:1989 establishments in England Category:FA WSL 1 teams Category:Manchester City W.F.C. Category:FA Women's Premier League teams